


Elemental Game

by scyler23



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character OOC-ness, Death and Resurection, Elemental Magic, Gen, M/M, Magic, Slow build relatipships, Transformation, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power is normal. Unless power comes with the ability to change the rules of the game called "Life" and control the very Earth itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is something I originally had on FanFiction but I decided to put it on multiple places! :D Yay!!! Anyway I hope you guys like this and there will be a "Companion Piece" of sorts with designs of things that show up in this story. It will be under the title "Elemental Game Designs". I hope you all will take a look at it (along with the rest of the story). :D Also sorry about the sucky summary.

Nothing was going the way he planned. This battle was going to end badly if he didn't change tactics. With a soft growl he quickly rose to his feet.

 

"All units! Change to plan Delta 4 and regroup!" he cried, throwing his right arm out.

 

"But Zero! We can take them!" Ohgi protested beside him.

 

"No! We need to regroup. Our enemy's plan is to stretch our forces to the breaking point. If we fall back and regroup we will have a better chance of winning." Zero countered, turning to his second.

 

Understanding dawned in brown eyes as the black haired man nodded. Now that the masked man had explained it the order made sense. Looking back at the screen Ohgi watched as the order was carried out. All of the knightmare pilots broke away from their enemies and fell back behind the safety line. Kallen and the Guren were the last across because she'd had to throw the white Britannian knightmare off her trail.

 

Now that all of the Black Knights knightmare units were back in a close range Lelouch nodded. Turning back around he started issuing orders. All of the severely damaged knightmare and those that were low on energy were to switch with the reserves and replace their energy fillers. The other troops were to position themselves in a defensive line around the Ikaruga.

 

As he changed tactics Lelouch couldn't help but smirk behind the mask. This sudden change had made the Chinese Federation and the Britannian forces slip up and break formation. The knightmares from both forces had ignored orders and given chase. That one act of stupidity would be their downfall. Having regrouped and refreshed his forces the masked leader of the Black Knights now ordered his forces to annihilate the troops who had broken formation and chased them back to their own defensive line.

 

"Now, all Black Knights! Take out all enemy forces that broke formation!" he ordered.

 

A satisfied grin split the face behind the mask and the Britannian and Chinese Federation forces foundered at the sudden brutality. Then the grin disappeared as they regained their footing. It was the second prince of the Britannian royal family, Schneizel el Britannia, who was now in command of both forces. That would only sever to make things much harder.

 

Even though he had become a better strategist he would still be hard pressed to even dent his older brother's strategy. His eyes scanned the field, looking for some flaw in his brother's strategy. So far nothing jumped out at him. The Lancelot had re-engaged the Guren. Now the two were no more than blazing lights, high above the battle field. There was no way that the Black Knight Ace would be able to help out for a while.

 

"This is bad." A voice said beside him snapping him back to the present.

 

Resisting the urge to squeak like a little girl, Lelouch turned slowly to the person next to him. It was C.C. The green haired witch was watching the battle play out with her usual indifferent expression. She was usually not one to comment on this kind of thing. Normally she would be off to the side just watching what was happening or covering Lelouch's back if he was out in the midst of this madness too.

 

"I know why I'm junking that but why do you say that, C.C.?" he asked giving her a sidelong look behind the mask.

 

"Because it seems that Prince Schneizel won't be giving an inch to you. You will have to put all of you skill as a tactician into this fight. If you don't you are likely to lose this fight." C.C. said giving him a sly smile.

 

"I don't need you to tell me that, witch." Lelouch hissed leaning over to her.

 

C.C. laughed softly and looked away. He caught a look in her golden eyes. The masked leader of the Black Knights sighed to himself. Her unspoken suggestion of why he should do was clear in her gaze. Shooting a glare that was hidden by the mask Lelouch contacted Rakshata and told her to prep the Shinkiro. Ohgi looked at his leader in surprise it was rare for Zero to actually join the battle unless something was really wrong.

 

"Zero, are you going out?" the black haired man asked looking closely at the man beside him.

 

"Yes. I have to. It will throw a wrench into Prince Schneizel's plan. He probably isn't expecting me to join the battle. This is the perfect way to get us an advantage." he replied turning away quickly.

 

C.C. followed the masked leader out the door and down the hall. She was also going out, but only to make sure that nothing happened the Lelouch. The duo was half way to the hangar when a screeching sound reached them. Lelouch looked up in surprise and C.C. turned to the window beside them. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Shaking Lelouch's shoulder she directed his attention to the window.

 

"Is that the Lancelot?" he asked himself.

 

"I think it is and it looks like he is going to do something stupid." C.C. said peering out the window at the white knightmare.

 

The Guren was following right behind the Lancelot. The two of them must have been fighting and Suzaku had gotten past Kallen. Now she was trying to get the Knight of Seven away from the Ikaruga. If he was able to get any closer he would be able to do quite a bit of damage. As it was he was really close to slicing the ship open. Suzaku easily direct the Lancelot to take a big swipe at the side of the Ikaruga. Kallen, who was keeping an eye of the Black Knight carrier, noticed Zero and C.C. standing near the window. Cursing silently to herself the Black Knight Ace threw her knightmare at the white machine in front of her. The extra force threw the Knight of Seven off and his blade made only a shallow cut. Too bad only a shallow cut was needed.

 

Inside the ship Lelouch staggered and fell, his back torn open by the edge of the Lancelot's sword. His body slammed limply into the ground as pain exploded across his back. Being full unable to feel anything besides searing pain he rolled across the floor to the raged hole in the wall. C.C. screamed as he began to fall over the edge. Arms flailing unconsciously Lelouch tried to catch himself but to no avail.

 

Slipping over the edge the masked leader of the Black Knights went into an all out free fall toward the ground. Kallen freaked out in the cockpit of the Guren and dove after him. Suzaku, seeing the chance to rid to world of Zero forever, dove after her. Schneizel and Cornelia watched the race to catch Zero from the Avalon with bitter joy. If Kururugi won this race Zero would be destroyed but if the Black Knight Ace got to him first this war would never end. It was a race to see who would win this war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliff hangers! Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This one too ends in a cliff hanger. .

Lelouch was practically losing his mind. For one thing his back had almost been completely laid open and for another he was now in an uncontrollable free fall. Unconsciously he flipped his body into a position that would have done the most minimal damage had he only fallen a few feet. A brief flash of memory hit him; it was one from when he had been a child and Todoh had accidentally pushed him down the steep steps of the Kururugi shrine. He had been lucky that day because Suzaku had been there and Lelouch had landed on top of the brunette.

 

The brunette in question actually happened to be seeing the same memory. His was a slightly different one, though. He had seen Todoh accidentally knock Lelouch down the steps of his family's house. Reacting purely on instinct Suzaku had leaped foreword to try and catch the ebony haired young man. That attempt had failed when he tripped on a crack and fell flat in his face. Thankfully he had fallen right under Lelouch and the young man landed right on top of him.

 

Right now all of his instincts were screaming at him to leap out an catch the falling body of his friend. Closing his eyes and briefly considering the consequences the knight made up his mind. He reopened his eyes and shifted the Lancelot so that it was falling at an angle and opened the hatch. Kallen watched, wide eyed, from the Guren Mk II's cockpit as Suzaku hurled himself out into the open air. Lelouch also watched his friend threw himself into thin air.

 

Reflexively he reached out with his left arm. Suzaku reached out as well, his feeling written across his face like an open book. Their hands met, but only for a second. That brief second was all the Knight of Seven needed to grab his friend's hand. He pulled on Lelouch's limp hand and grasped his wrist.

 

Suddenly a strange sound resonated in both of their heads. It started out very soft but quickly rose in volume. Eventually it reached a point where Lelouch cried out and released his grip on Suzaku's arm. As soon as he did a jet black shadow wrapped around the masked young man. Suzaku didn't have much time to wonder what happened because a blinding white light quickly whipped up around him.

 

Both points, one black and one white, vanished without warning. Then a black shape appeared on the main deck of the Ikaruga and a white shape sprang up on the outer deck of the Avalon. When the two lights vanished they revealed Zero and Suzaku. Both of them appeared to be unharmed but they only remained on their feet for a few seconds before swaying slightly and collapsing.

 

After the initial shock of what happened several things jolted the commanders of both sides back to their senses. First Xingke and the Shenhu charged the Guren Mk II and second the Britannian forces scattered and completely broke formation. Kallen recovered quickly after being thrown by Xingke and tore after him when he darted backward. The thought that this was just a trap to draw her out crossed the red head's mind. She halted her pursuit and dropped back.

 

Inside the Shenhu Xingke grimaced as the Black Knight Ace seemed to figure out his plan. Growling softly he lunged forward and attacked her again. This time she was ready. They locked blades and a new deadly dance began.

 

Meanwhile Ohgi and Todoh raced out on the outer deck of the Ikaruga to retrieve Zero. The former colonel for the Japan Liberation Front hefted the masked man into his arms and took a brief moment to survey the situation. The battle field was in chaos; the Britannian soldiers were fighting without orders and the Black Knights were trying to keep the now savage beast at bay. Todoh gritted his teeth and turned to Ohgi.

 

"We need to call a retreat." he said looking the black hired man square in the eye.

 

"What! Why? The Britannians are at the moment leaderless! We can crush them!" Ohgi protested waving his arm in the direction of the battle field.

 

"No! We can't! Without a leader they have turned into a savage beast! The only hope we have of beating them now that they are like this is Zero and he is unconscious! We have to fall back and regroup." Todoh said turning to head back into the Ikaruga.

 

Now it was Ohgi's turn to grit his teeth. Unfortunately, now that it had been explained to him, retreat was the only option left to them. He returned to the bridge and in his most authoritative voice called the retreat. At first there was a bit of confusion but the order was carried out and all of the Black Knight forces began to retreat. Kallen forced herself away from Xingke and doubled back to the Ikaruga.

 

Surprisingly neither the Chinese Federation forces nor the Britannian forces came after them. It seemed that Schneizel had regained control of his forces and also called a retreat. Both sides remained on guard until they had completely left the combat area. Once out of the immediate area the forces of all three areas relaxed.

 

On board the Ikaruga there was a rather large problem the prevented them from relaxing completely. Zero had been seriously hurt when the Lancelot had attacked the ship. Todoh had brought him to his room and Kallen had show up there as soon as she had docked the Guren. C.C. had taken Zero into the room and refused to let anyone in. The red headed pilot now stood guard outside the door while C.C. worked.

 

The air was tense among the commanding officers as they waited for the lime green haired woman to come out. All of them were wondering the same thing though; would Zero be alright? That was the million dollar question and so far they were nowhere near finding the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha! I love leaving people hanging! It is so much fun! Anyway, please review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness. It surrounded him, almost suffocating him. Breathing was difficult, but then again, so was everything else at the moment. His limbs were unrestricted, he was fully aware of that, but he was unable to move.

 

Taking a deep, painful breath he forced his amethyst eyes open. Even with his eyes open the darkness was still all around him. Everything was black. Nothing moved and it seemed like he was the only thing there that was breathing.

 

Something tugged at his back and he winced. Throwing a cautious glance over his shoulder the amethyst eyed young man remembered with a bitter smirk; he couldn't see anything right then and there. He turned back around and looked around him realizing something; the strange darkness was easier to see through. Blinking in surprise he realized that there was some kind of mirror in front of him. Leaning forward he looked closely at himself. He seemed to be wearing some strange costume.

 

It was mostly black with a white border on the strange sleeveless coat. The coat was fitted on his chest and the back flared out behind him. It also had a high collar and was held closed by three large straps. His stomach was exposed and the long black pants rested on his waist, right below his belly button. Simple black flats adorned his feet and long black armbands covered his arms from the base of his thumb to the middle of his forearms.

 

All together the outfit didn't pose that intimidating a figure but when he straightened up Lelouch realized that when his posture was correct he did cut an imposing figure. Tilting his ebony head the teen tried to get q better look at himself. Suddenly red filled his vision and pain tore through his back. It felt like somehow was trying to tear him in half. The sudden pain jerked his mind back to reality and the darkness around him dissipated. Amethyst eyes snapped open and were met with a deep golden pair of eyes. C.C. sighed slightly before pulling back.

 

"Glad to have you back among the living." she said sitting down beside him.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Lelouch croaked out, his voice hoarse and cracked like he hadn't used it in months.

 

The green haired woman fixed her accomplice with a hard stare before replying, "You were dead for all of about five minutes, Lelouch. I am amazed you even woke up. Being dead for over a minute has very little chance of survival and recovery."

 

At first none of what she said really registered with him but after a moment Lelouch's eyes widened. He had died and stayed dead for longer than was humanly possible. Panicking slightly Lelouch tried to sit up but C.C.'s hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning to her the exiled prince gave her a confused look.

 

"Are you forgetting your back? The Lancelot did quite a bit of damage when it attacked. Your back was ripped open and I had to stitch you back together. I'd rather not have to do it again." C.C. complained removing her hand.

 

 _"My back? Oh! That must have been what I felt in that strange dream."_ Lelouch thought laying back into his pillows.

 

Seeing the understanding in his eyes the green haired woman stepped away from him. She moved easily to the door, pulling it gently open as she got closer.

 

Kallen squeaked as the door she had been leaning against was suddenly removed. Arms flailing she barely caught herself in the door way. C.C. was standing be hinder her with her usual bored look on her face. The only difference seemed to be the new light in her eyes. Todoh stood up, an unasked question barely hidden in his eyes.

 

"Zero is fine. He is awake now but must be left alone to recover." C.C. said and smirked as all of the people gathered outside of the room relaxed.

 

"When do you think that he will be able to resume command?" Ohgi asked looking concerned.

 

"He can still issue commands right now but will not be able to give them to you himself. Sorry." the green haired woman said flipping her hair back behind her.

 

They all assured her that it was perfectly fine. Everything would stay as normal as possible until Zero fully recovered. C.C. nodded in appreciation before telling Ohgi and Todoh that they needed to get the nightmares repaired as well as the Ikaruga. The two men nodded and walked off, Rakshata following behind them. She was complaining lightly about having to do some mass overhaul in order to fix all of the damage. Before Kallen could follow them C.C. gently grabbed her shoulder.

 

"Is something wrong, C.C.?" the red head asked looking confused.

 

"Nothing is wrong. I just thought that you might want to come and see him yourself." the green haired woman said releasing the other woman.

 

Kallen nodded and follows C.C. into the room. Lelouch raised his head as the two women walked in before relaxing into his pillow when he realized who they were. The Black Knight Ace was a little surprised. She thought that he would have been asleep longer than he was. Instead she found him wrapped in a few blankets and sitting up partially because of the mound of pillows behind him.

 

"C.C. is something wrong?" he asked in a monotonous voice.

 

"No. I just thought that Kallen would like to actually see that you are fine instead of just being told that." C.C. replied walking over to flop out on the couch.

 

"Wonderful..." Lelouch replied looking rather annoyed.

 

"Is something wrong?" Kallen asked feeling and looking confused.

 

"No. I'm just not really in the mood to talk to anyone. Right now I just want to sleep." the ebony haired teen sighed as his eyes slid closed.

 

Kallen blinked as she listened to Lelouch's breathing as it slowed down. His chest rose and fell slowly as he slipped easily into sleep. C.C. seemed to be just as surprised as the red head. Kallen quickly shook her head before turning to the green haired woman.

 

"Is there something you are not telling us? I don't know him that well but I have never seen him fall asleep that quickly. What's going on?" the Japanese woman asked putting her hands on her hips.

 

The witch sighed and waved the other woman over. With a skeptical look the red head walked over but continued to stand. C.C. flashed a rather annoyed look at the red head and waved for her to sit down. Taking a deep breath, Kallen sat slowly in front of C.C. Sitting up the green haired immortal opened her mouth and in a soft voice, so as not to disturb Lelouch's sleep, exactly what was going on (minus a few small details of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another cliff hanger. Oh, well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be rather dramatic. We get to see Suzaku's perspective now. We also get to see just what Lloyd would do. *evil smile + evil laugh*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's all about what happens to Suzaku after the light thing.

On the Avalon Suzaku was waking up in his room. Emerald green eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of concerned blue eyes. The owner of the eyes breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled back.

 

"Lloyd! He's awake!" Cecile Croomy called out to her slightly insane boss.

 

"Really? That's great to hear!" a jovial voice called back that was soon followed by the owner of the voice.

 

Lloyd stepped into Suzaku's field of vision smiling like the madman he was. The young knight's eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the smile. Cecile stepped back over and helped him sit up. The mad man leaned over and almost shoved his face into the brunette's.

 

"I hope we're feeling better! We have a lot to do!" he stated after a moment.

 

"We do?" Suzaku and Cecile asked looking nervously at each other.

 

Lloyd giggled before he explained that they had to figure out the cause of the strange phenomenon that transported the knight and the terrorist out of danger. He also said that they had to retrieve the Lancelot. Suzaku relaxed a little when he realized that he really didn't have to do all that much. Signing in defeat the brunette swung his legs over the side of the bed.

 

As soon as he was fully back on his feet a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. Putting a hand to his head the knight staggered to one side. At first nothing seemed wrong but Cecile gasped and Lloyd stared with wide eyes.

 

"Oh my! Now that is interesting." The blue haired man said pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

"What is interesting, Lloyd?" Suzaku asked, having regained some of his balance.

 

"Well, I really think that you should look at this instead of me telling you what it is." Cecile said elbowing her boss out of the way.

 

The brunette let the woman pull him over to one of the mirrors in the large room. With a small gesture the blunete motioned for him to step in front of the long mirror. Still feeling really skeptical Suzaku did as he was directed. Moving slowly to avoid another dizzy spell the knight stood in front of the mirror and almost collapsed again.

 

Resting gently behind the young man was a pair of pure white wings. They were folded almost bird-like at his shoulders. Wide emerald eyes stared at them in the mirror trying to process what they were seeing. Then in an almost unconscious reaction one of the wings expanded out slightly. The whole wing was white and there was not even a trace of blood that should have been there.

 

Just by looking at it the way it was clear that the wings themselves were big enough to support all of Suzaku's weight. Lloyd walked around the brunette looking closely at the wings. He seemed to be wondering what kind of different experiments he could do to figure out how the wings worked. Suzaku flinched away when the mad man reached for him and his right wing flared out to push the reaching hand away.

 

"This certainly seems to change things." He mused rubbing his hand.

 

"Yeah, well I would really like it if you didn't touch them please. I feel really uncomfortable with you so close." Suzaku said inching back from his boss.

 

"Hhmm? Whatever do you mean? I mean only to find out how these work and why you have them." Lloyd said pointing at the wings.

 

"I don't care, Lloyd. You being this close is rather creepy and unsettling." The knight explained finally walking away to change into his normal uniform.

 

Cecile shrugged at the hurt look on her boss's face. They both knew that Suzaku wouldn't willingly submit to any kind of testing that the blue haired man had in mind. Shrugging Lloyd moved off to go work on getting a team together to revive the Lancelot. Not that many people wanted to risk going down to the field just to retrieve one knightmare. After about ten minutes the scientist gave up trying to find other to go down with his team and walked back to Suzaku's room.

 

"Looks like it's just going to be us!" he called cheerfully.

 

"Really?" Cecile asked looking up from a folder in her lap.

 

"Yep. No one else wants to go down to the field to pick up the Lancelot." was the exasperated reply.

 

"I can understand why, though." Suzaku said appearing in the door frame.

 

"Oh?" Lloyd looked at the knight.

 

"Well, the Black Knights are also scouring the field to recover their lost knightmares." The brunette replied tugging gently on his collar.

 

"Too bad! We have to get the Lancelot back! I don't care that the Black Knights are doing the same. I won't let my precious Lancelot be handled by those brutes!" Lloyd cried plastering his hands to the side of his face in mock horror.

 

Suzaku sighed but accepted. There was no arguing with the mad man once he got started. Within moments the three of them were headed out on the battle field with the Lancelot's trailer. Suzaku looked out the window with a bored expression as the bland scenery flashed passed him. Then he noticed that everything seemed brighter than it should have been. He was about to say something to Lloyd and Cecile when a white light blinded him.

 

After a few seconds the knight found that he was able to open his eyes again. Even when he did it didn't really matter. The world around him was a bright white that seemed to glow. There was no way that he would have been able to see anything even if it was right in front of him. Sighing, Suzaku started to turn around when something caught his eye. It was a large mirror, a lot like the one that had been in his room. Turning to it the Knight of Seven gasped at his appearance.

 

He was no longer wearing his knight uniform, but a long white coat that showed off his stomach and arms. The long tail of the coat dropped almost all of the way to the floor. Three large buckles held the coat closed and a black border around the collar, shoulders, and the tail itself. Long, loose white pants resting at his hips, long white armbands extending from his thumb halfway up his forearm and white flats completed the strange look.

 

"What the hell is this weird outfit?" he thought, totally lost and confused.

 

Before he had time to think about the clothing change another flash of light hit him. This time, however, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, another cliffhanger! Sorry! I can't seem to stop writing those. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned! Oh, review would be nice! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Suzaku woke to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder. Slowly he forced his eyes open and almost immediately closed them again. Hovering less than two inches from his face was Lloyd. Emerald green eyes narrowed in warning and his eccentric boss backed away. Sitting up slowly the brunette rubbed the back of his head and looked around.

 

"What happened?" he asked softly, realizing that they were still in the Lancelot's trailer.

 

"You blacked out. We were worried and I convinced Lloyed to pull over so that we could make sure you were alright." Cecile replied from the front seat.

 

"I'm fine. Thanks, Miss Cecile." Suzaku replied dropping his hand.

 

The blue haired woman smiled and nodded. Lloyd however was still staring at him. It was slowly starting to make him very uncomfortable. Suzaku tried his best to ignore the way the mad man looked at him, but it was slowly getting harder and harder. Finally he just glared at the man and told him to back off. Lloyd returned his attention to going to get the Lancelot, grinning about something the whole time.

 

After about five minutes they arrived at a small crater. Lloyd spazzed out and leper from the truck. Cecile just shook her head and followed him out. Suzaku was the last out of the vehicle and the last to the rim of the crater. With a sharp intake of breath he saw exactly why his boss had freaked out.

 

Members of the Black Nights were crawling all over the crater. Apparently they were also going to retrieve their fallen Knightmares too. Suzann glanced at Lloyd and found the man holding the sides of his face as he spouted incoherent nonsense. Looking back at Cecile he shrugged; they were on their own for this one. Giving the blunette a slight nod the Knight of Seven started creeping down the crater. At first none of the Black Knights noticed him as he clambered slowly down the side. Unfortunately the ignorance didn't last; on of the Black Knights looked up when he accidentally kicked a rook down the slope.

 

Looking up the man saw the brunette climbing carefully down the wall and raised his gun. Cecile saw this and was about to say something when the man lowered the weapon again, looking confused. At this point Suzaku had seen him and froze. He watched amazed as the man shrugged before scrambling a little father down the slope. Emerald green eyes flashed up to meet blue as the teen looked back at the woman on the edge. She just shrugged at him and urged him to keep going. Nodding Suzaku continued down the slope, this time being far more careful than he had been before. Even with his slight bout of paranoia though he crossed paths with a pair of armed rebels. By 'he crossed paths with them' I mean he walked right in front of them like an idiot. Green eyes widened to the size of diner plates as he waited for them to attack him and the familiar pull of that stupid Geass Lelouch had left on him but it never happened. They both just walked right past him without even a second thought. Tuning slightly he followed them with his eye but they didn't turn around. Looking back he held up one of his hands and found that he couldn't see it. It wasn't like it was gone or anything; he could still feel it attached to his body. He just couldn't see it.

 

"What the hell?" he whispered, wiggling his fingers and only seeing a slight shimmer as the moved.

 

Looking back around he saw that absolutely no one was looking at him. It was like he wasn't even there at all! Then it hit him like a ton of bricks; he was invisible. Literally. Somehow he had turned invisible, just like that. He just stood there for a few more seconds before shaking his head. There was time to think about it later, besides he didn't know how long the invisibility thing would last. Squaring his shoulders the brunette knight took off toward the Lancelot. Quickly he opened the hatch and climbed in, closing it just a quickly. No one noticed when the white Knightmare activated either. Inside the cockpit Suzaku shoot his head. It was like these people were complete idiots. Then again they also probably didn't think that they would have someone from the Britanian forces looking for something in the crater. Shaking his head again he opened up a communications channel with Cecile. The bluenette's face appeared on the screen in a few seconds, a relieved look on her face.

 

"Are you alright, Suzaku?" she asked as he put on the spare headset from the cockpit.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied with a smile.

 

"Good. I was really worried about you when that one Black Knight turned around." she said, typing something out on her computer.

 

"So was I, to be honest. I really freaked out when I accidentally walked out in front of a pair of them shortly after making it to the bottom of the crater. They didn't see me thought and it was really weird. I was totally lost for a second." Suzaku said as he started moving the white machine.

 

"Really? How did they not see you at all? I would think that they would have spotted you no problem as soon as you stepped in front of them." the woman mused, putting a hand to her chin as she tilted her head to the right a bit.

 

"You're going to look at me like I'm insane but I was invisible," the brunette said with a smile before his face changed, "This is going to have to wait a few minutes, Miss Cecile. They can see me now."

 

Sure enough the few Knightmares that were up and running had turned toward the white machine and were advancing. Twisting one of the control sticks he activated the flight system as well as one of the swords. Taking to the air he slashed two of the Knightmares in two before shooting straight up. Thankfully for him none of the Black Knight models that were in the crater could fly so he simply took off back toward where the Britanian forces had retreated to. Looking down as he did so he was pleased to see the Lancelot's trailer bouncing along the same way they had come. After maybe five minutes or so Suzaku landed while Lloyd parked the trailer. As soon as the Knight of Seven was out of the cockpit the mad man was climbing all over the thing and practically speaking in gibberish. The brunette just shook his head and sighed. Walking over to Cecile he gave the woman a small smile. The woman returned the smile and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

"So what were you saying about being invisible?" she asked when she pulled her hand back.

 

"Exactly what I said. I was totally invisible! I couldn't even see myself and I know I had my hand five centimeters from my face. It was really freaky," Suzaku said with a slight shiver.

 

"Can I see?" Cecile asked tilting her head to the side just a bit.

 

Suzaku looked at her for a second before he nodded slowly. The blue haired tech smiled and stepped back a bit, giving the Knight a bit of space. Taking a deep breath the brunette closed his eyes and concentrated. A slightly odd feeling of calm washed over him after a few seconds but he didn't react. Well, until he heard Cecile gasp that is. At her sharp inhalation emerald eyes flew open. At first he didn't do anything but when Cecile reached out to try and touch his shoulder Suzaku couldn't help but grin. She waved her hand around a bit but didn't find anything. Suzaku, unable to resist messing with her a bit, flitted around and flicked at her hair. Squeaking the woman flailed around with her clipboard. A loud smack echoed through out the area as the metal board connected with the Knight of Seven's shoulder. Letting out a loud yelp Suzaku reappeared, rubbing his arm.

 

"Don't do that ever again! You scared me, Suzaku," Cecile shouted as she smacked him a couple more times with the clipboard.

 

"Sorry, sorry! I just couldn't resist!" Suzaku laughed as he rubbed his now sore arm.

 

Cecile gave him a dark look before smiling at him and shaking her head. They talked for a few more moments before Lloyd came running up to them, all but demanding that they head back to the Brittanian ship so he could make repairs to his "baby". Both the pilot and the tech shared a look before the blue haired woman headed for the trailer behind her boss. After a few seconds though she stopped and turned to Suzaku who was still behind them.

 

Calling out to him she asked if he was coming with them. The brunette shook his head and said that he wanted to try something. A nagging feeling formed in the back of the woman's mind but she let it go with a smile and a nod. Once they were gone Suzaku looked up at the sky. Taking a deep breath he rolled his shoulders a few times and relaxed. It didn't take long before a feeling of pressure on his back formed and he winced. Deciding to take matters into his own hands the Knight of Seven focused on the wings attached to his back and pushed. He heard the wound of ripping fabric before a dark shadow fell over the side of his face. Opening his eyes he smiled at seeing the pristine white feathers. After running a hand through the soft feathers he took another deep breath. Time to see if he could actually fly with them.

 

Silently throwing up a prayer to what ever deities were out there the Japanese man allowed the wings to fan out on either side of him. He stood there for a moment or two more before crouching down, every single muscle in his body tense and ready to spring. Pushing off the ground with a much force as he could muster Suzaku leaped into the air. Immediately the wings expanded as they caught a low running thermal. He found himself being jerked backwards several feet before he was able to figure out that he actually needed to consciously, at least for a few seconds, command the wings to move. Once they got moving though instinct took over. Pulling out of the thermal the Knight of Seven hung there for a few seconds, a huge smile on his face. Then, with a loud shout, he took off. He started pulling some of the complex maneuvers that he could barely do with the Lancelot. It was hard because despite the fact that the machine was state-of-the-art it was still a machine. Amazingly Suzaku found that he could pull off the maneuvers with out the machine. Whooping again he finished the last maneuver (two barrel rolls, followed by a perpendicular turn, and then finished off with a steep dive) before heading back to the Brittanian ship. Calling on his new-found powers of invisibility Suzaku slipped easily back into the ship with out alerting anyone.

 

_"This could definitely come in handy later on,"_ Suzaku thought as he slipped easily back into his room.

 

As soon as the door closed he dropped the invisibility and headed for his bed, not even bothering to change clothes. Sitting down on the edge he was suddenly aware of just how tired he was. Yawning he kicked of his boots and laid down. As he faded in and out of sleep he silently promised to tell Lloyd and Cecile about all of this in the morning. For now, though, he just wanted the sleep and sleep he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. Just wanted to let you guys know I'm a college kid now and so things are going to be getting a little slow around here and I hope ya'll will forgive me for it. The only reason all these chapters are coming up so fast is cues I had originally posted them on fan fiction. Well, I hope you like this new chapter.

The red head just stared at the green haired woman for a few seconds before looking over at the ebony haired man passed out on the other side of the room. When she looked back at C.C. the golden eyed woman just looked at her. Standing slowly Kallen walked over to Lelouch's side and looked at him. Now that she had heard C.C.'s story she could see the resemblance between the sleeping man before her and the pictures she had seen of the young Brittanian prince that supposedly died during the invasion of Japan. Perching on the edge of the nightstand beside the bed the Knightmare pilot just looked over at the other woman.

 

"Are you serious?" she whispered, still not totally believing her.

 

"I am. Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Zero, is Lelouch vi Britannia, the 11th prince of the Holy Brittanian Empire," C.C. said with a nod.

 

"Wow... Just wow," was about the only thing the redhead could come up with.

 

Both women just looked at their ebony haired leader for a few moments before the immortal called Kallen over. Sighing the half-Japanese, half-Brittanian relinquished her perch and stepped over to the couch. Standing just off to the side the blue eyed woman ignored the victorious smile on the immortal's face. She stood there for a few more seconds before sinking down to sit on the arm of the couch. The room was silent for a few minutes save for the occupants breathing.

 

"What do we do now, C.C.?" Kallen asked finally.

 

"Simple. We wait for him to wake up. That is all we can do," C.C. said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

 

Kallen sighed and stood, "Well, I need to go and do some work on the Guren and help fix the damage to the hull. You will tell me when he wakes up right?"

 

The golden eyed woman simply nodded as she grabbed Cheese-kun. Sighing the redhead left the room. She knew the immortal would keep her word, despite the nonchalant response. Taking a deep breath Kallen headed for the hangar. As she expected Rakshata was waiting for her. Giving the Indian scientist a nod they got to work.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

C.C. curled around Cheese-kun as she watched Lelouch sleep. Eventually she stood and walked to the side of his bed. Reaching out she ran her fingers gently down his cheek before pressing a hand to his forehead. The Geass mark on her head glowed brightly seconds before her world went black.

 

Blinking slowly the green haired woman tried to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness but to no avail. Looking around C.C. tried to spot Lelouch but, as she all but flailed around, was unable to find anything. After several minutes of flailing around C.C. heard a familiar chuckle and suddenly the darkness lightened.

 

"What are you doing here, Witch?" Lelouch asked stepping into her field of view.

 

Golden eyes widened when she saw him. He was wearing a strange black and white outfit that she vaguely recognized from when she contacted him (or tried to anyway) when he was unconscious. The only difference between then and now was the fact that he had wings. They were massive, clearly able to support flight, and a rich obsidian color. The wound of someone clearing their throat dragged her attention to their owner.

 

"Well?" Lelouch asked folding his arms across his chest as his wings curled slightly around his body.

 

"Sorry, Lelouch. I'm here because Kallen was worried about you. You were out like a light, which is not normal, and she was worried," C.C. said flippantly, folding her arms across her chest in a mock-up of his pose.

 

Lelouch chuckled again and shook his head, "Well, if she had waited another five minutes I would have been able to reassure her myself."

 

C.C. just scoffed at him and turned away. There was a rustling sound behind her. Somehow she knew he was folding the wings away. A hand dropped on her shoulder and she sighed. Relaxing she relinquished her hold on their connection, fading back into reality a couple seconds later. Golden eyes blinked open slowly as C.C. removed her hand. As she stood back Lelouch's eyes fluttered open.

 

"Now that you're awake I want to check your back," she said motioning for him to turn over.

 

"Shouldn't you let Kallen know I'm awake?" the former prince said as he rolled slowly over.

 

"Fine. Stay put," C.C. commanded with a pout.

 

"Where would I go like this, Witch?" came the disgruntled reply.

 

The green haired woman huffed and walked away. Lelouch propped his chin on a pillow as he listened to C.C. talk to Kallen. At first nothing seemed odd but then he realized he was hearing both sides of the conversation. Violet eyes widened at that. He knew C.C. was using a communicator, he had heard her pick it up (" _Another curious thing,"_ he thought.). There shouldn't be any way for him to hear both women talking. Unfortunately he didn't get long to ponder because C.C. walked into the room.

 

"Kallen is on her way up," she said grabbing the first aid kit she used before.

 

"I heard you…," Lelouch began watching the immortal's reaction as he trailed off.

 

"Good, I wasn't trying to be discreet about it, was all she said.

 

"That's not what I meant," Lelouch said shaking his head. "I heard you and Kallen talking even though you were using a communicator. It was like you were both in the other room rather than her being in the hangar and you being here."

 

That brought the other up short. She looked up at him for a few seconds before demanding he repeat the conversation. Lelouch did, even mimicking their voices perfectly. When he finished C.C. was staring at him wide eyed, the first-aid kit held loosely in her fingers. They stayed like that until Kallen stepped into the room. At the sound of the door closing C.C snapped back to reality.

 

"Is everything alright, C.C?" Kallen asked as she stepped into the bedroom.

 

"Yes. I'm just about to check on his back to make sure everything is healing properly," the immortal replied as she pulled the hem of Lelouch's shirt up.

 

"OK," Kallen said standing off to the side a bit. "Do you need me to do anything?"

 

"No."

 

"She may not need you for anything but I do," Lelouch said, voice slightly muffled by his pillow.

 

Kallen blinked but walked over to him anyway, "What can I do for you, Lelouch?"

 

"How much do you know about my past?"

 

The question shocked the woman and she leaned against the nightstand and she considered telling him just how much she knew. Glancing over at C.C. she found that the other woman was too busy with looking at his injury to be of any help. Sighing she looked back at Lelouch only to meet on violet eye. Shaking her head the Black Knight Ace told him the truth. When she was done Lelouch simply nodded but before he could speak C.C. cursed.

 

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked looking worried.

 

"Nothing," she said leaning back a bit. "Nothing at all. Lelouch, do you feel any pain when I push here?"

 

The black haired man shook his head as the woman prodded at his lower back, "Should I?"

 

"Actually, yes, you should. This is where you **were** injured," C.C. said with a final poke and emphasis on the word "were".

 

"What?!"

 

Lelouch was up and out of bed so fast it would have given the others whiplash if they were normal. Standing in front of the mirror with his shirt on the floor the terrorist leader looked over his shoulder at his back. Violet eyes widened when he saw it. There, just an inch or so above the waistband of his pants, was a thick white scar. It was about two inches wide and went from one side of his back to the other. Without being told he knew that it was the wound inflicted by Suzaku only hours before. Looking back up at the two women he found both just staring at him in surprise.

 

"What?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

 

"Lelouch, you shouldn't be standing right now. Hell, you shouldn't even be strong enough to get out of bed!" Kallen said blue eyes wide.

 

"A lot of strange things have been happening to me today. We'll just add this to the list," Lenouch said waving a hand dismissively.

 

"Oh? What kind of "strange things" have happened?" Kallen asked eyes narrowed.

 

"He heard us both talking on the communicator and he has wings," C.C. deadpanned as she packed the first-aid kit away.

 

"WHAT?!"

 

Lelouch flinched at the volume and Kallen had the sense to look ashamed before he turned with a sigh. He could feel two sets of eyes drilling into his back and forced himself to relax. For a few seconds nothing seemed to happen but then Kallen gasped as his back seemed to ripple and bulge. Seconds later two massive obsidian wings sprouted from his shoulders. They expanded outwards until the tips brushed the walls on either side of the room. The former prince shook them slightly and the feathers shifted about, falling into more natural positions.

 

"Wow…" Kallen breathed not daring to blink for fear that this was all an illusion.

 

C.C. didn't say anything (or rather didn't get the chance to say anything) before the door suddenly flew open to admit Ohgi. He froze seeing one of the wings and his mouth opened to speak when suddenly the room went completely dark. There was a rustling sound before the darkness lifted. Ohgi blinked quickly and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Ohgi," Zero was standing in the doorway to the bedroom. "What is so important that you saw fit to simply barge in here?"

 

"Sorry, Zero. I was looking for Kallen. Rakshata told me that she was here with you so I came looking for her," the black haired man said shuffling his feet and looking down.

 

"I see. Well, next time knock please. Even if you are in a hurry." Zero said with a nod before turning to the red head at his side. "We will speak more about what happened later, alright?"

 

"Yes, Zero," Kallen said with a slight bow before she walked over to Ohgi.

 

The two nodded at him before slipping out of the room. As soon as the door closed Lelouch sagged against the wall a bit. C.C. watched him carefully as he pulled his mask off. Turning he met her piercing golden gaze with an even look. Instead of asking a question she simply gave him a raised eyebrow.

 

"Apparently I have control of darkness. Things just got a lot more interesting." He said a slow smile splitting his face.

 

* * *

Preview:

_"What the hell is going on here?!"_

_"Suzaku? Is that you?"_

Green eyes widened significantly as Lelouch's voice floated across his mind. Looking around he tried to spot some kind of radio transmitter but fund nothing. Scratching his head Suzaku tried to go back to the problem at hand but was once again distracted by Lelouch's voice in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This *points up at the preview* is going to be a new thing to hopefully attract new readers and keep the old ones coming back. So, I hope to see you all next time to find out what this is all about! Scyler out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loyal readers! I hope you all are OK with the slightly new way I'm doing things what with adding a preview of the next chapter and all (its just a tactic to get you all to keep reading really). Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D Please comment when you finish (it takes maybe thirty seconds and make me feel like people actually like my writing)!

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the fact that he was considerably warmer than normal and that his bed was softer than it should be. Emerald green eyes blinked slowly open only to squeeze shut at the blinding whiteness surrounding him. There was a soft rustling sound and he felt his back and shoulder muscles bunch slightly. Opening his eyes again he saw the tips of silky white feathers as two large wings pulled away from him. Sitting up slowly Suzaku stretched his arms above his head, feeling his wings expand out to the sides with the stretch. Now that he was fully awake the brunette Knight looked around the room. For a few seconds he totally didn't remember when he suddenly spouted wings but that faded when they wrapped slightly around his upper body.

 

As he remembered Suzaku sat forward, wings wrapping closer to him. Sighing he pulled them back into his back. There was no way in hell that he was going to walk around with giant wings folded at his back. Once they were safely below his skin the Knight of Seven left his bed, heading for the closet. Without even thinking about it he waved hand at the darkened interior.

 

A small white orb of light formed above his head, emitting a soft whit glow over the rack of white uniforms. Green eyes blinked slowly before Suzaku grabbed a fresh uniform. Eyeing the orb as he stepped back he waved his hand and to his surprise it blinked out of existence. Pulling on the new uniform the brunette looked closely at the two slits in the back of the one from the day before. Deciding it would be best to avoid that in the future he shrugged out of his shirt.

 

Hanging it back up he looked around for a sharp object. After a minute he felt something in his hands shifting. Lifting his right hand Suzaku watched, wide eyed, as his finger nails lengthened into wickedly sharp claws. Shaking his head Suzaku used the claws to cut two slits into the back of his shirt.

 

After the claws changed back to normal he shrugged back into his shirt and coat. Stepping back into the main living space he heard a soft humming sound. Looking around he watched, stunned, as a small ball of light formed on the coffee table. When it faded away there was a small bowl of fruit, a couple pieces of toast, and a steaming cup of coffee. The brunette stared at it for a few seconds before picking up the coffee. Taking a tentative sip Suzaku found that it was exactly as he preferred it; lightly sweetened with no milk. Surprised he looked over at the fruit and toast still on the table.

 

_"_ _What the hell is going on here?!"_ he thought sitting on the couch.

 

_"Suzaku? Is that you?"_

 

Green eyes widened significantly as Lelouch's voice floated across his mind. Looking around he tried to spot some kind of radio transmitter but fund nothing. Scratching his head Suzaku tried to go back to the problem at hand but was once again distracted by Lelouch's voice in his head.

 

_"_ _Suzaku? What's going on here?"_ Lelouch asked, sounding just a tiny bit frazzled.

 

_"_ _I have no idea and… How do I know you're really Lelouch? For all I know you could just be a voice in my head,"_ Suzaku thought.

 

_"_ _What do you want from me Suzaku? Hmm? If I'm in your head how the hell can I prove that I'm really Lelouch?"_ the other replied sounding more than a little peeved.

 

_"_ _Sorry Lelouch. I just wanted to, you know, make sure that I wasn't going crazy or something."_

 

_"_ _So that was a test then? Did I pass?"_

 

_"_ _Yes,"_ Suzaku thought with a smile. _"You passed."_

 

_"_ _How?"_

 

_"_ _Easy; you get riled up over the littlest things and think through everything quickly. If you were only my imagination that wouldn't have happened. That's how you passed,"_ Suzaku thought proudly.

 

Lelouch was silent for a few moments before he sighed and the word "idiot" floated across the new telepathic link. Suzaku chuckled out loud at that and smiled. He settled back into the couch as he finished his coffee, munching on a piece of toast when he was finished. They talked via the link for a few more minutes before Suzaku suddenly thought of something.

 

_"_ _Hey, Lelouch?"_ he asked tentatively.

 

_"_ _Yes?"_ the other answered after a few seconds of hesitation.

 

_"_ _I know I asked you this before and you said no but I have to ask again, simply because I want to know. Do you remember anything about Zero or anything like that?"_ Suzaku asked, almost dreading his best friend's answer.

 

There were a few moments of silence before he heard a soft sigh, _"Yes. I remember everything Suzaku. What are you going to do about it?"_

 

Suzaku closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the couch. After a few seconds he constructed a minor wall between him and Lelouch, just so he could have some privacy for this thoughts. The other seemed to understand and the other presence he only just now felt due to its absence left. Once Lelouch was gone the Knight of Seven let his thoughts run wild. There were so many possibilities for what he could do with the information and they ran in circles around his head. Most of the ideas revolved around his "loyalty" to Britannia. They screamed at him to arrest his best friend or kill him and put an end to this madness with Zero. Just when he thought he was going to be buried by the onslaught of vicious ideas one idea broke through the raging vortex of his thoughts.

 

_"_ _Don't turn him in! He is your best friend you might be able to talk to him about doing things differently without having to hurt him any farther than you already have."_

 

Green eyes opened slowly and he stared at the ceiling as that one thought repeated over and over in his head. Perhaps it was worth a shot, especially if Lelouch somehow had some of the same type of powers as he seemed to have. Sighing and sitting up straight once again he reached out tentatively to Lelouch. The former prince accepted him immediately.

 

_"_ _Have you decided what you're going to do?"_ was all he said.

 

_"_ _Yes."_

 

-With Lelouch-

 

The dark haired teen closed his eyes as he waited for the damning response from Suzaku. He knew that the Knight wasn't about to give up his loyalty to Britannia or his vendetta against him because of Euphie's death. There was only one possible outcome that he could have come to and that was to either turn him over to the Emperor or to kill him the next time he saw him.

 

_"_ _Perhaps there is another way we can change the world. Together."_

 

Violet eyes flew open at the words and he stared at the ceiling, not even realizing he had tipped his head back, _"What?"_

 

_"_ _I'm not going to turn you in nor am I going to kill you, Lelouch. You are my best friend, despite everything that has happened to us in the past. I want to believe that we can find a better was to change the world. Especially considering that I seem to be able to control light,"_ Suzaku said voice hopeful.

 

"Suzaku…" Lelouch murmured a soft smile on his face. _"I think that can be arranged."_

 

The terrorist leader could practically feel Suzaku's smile through the link and he proceeded to tell the brunette about his darkness powers. They talked for another few minutes before Suzaku finally said that he had to go. Apparently Lloyd wanted him for something. They said their goodbyes and closed the link. Lelouch smiled softly as he thought about what had just happened. He could feel C.C. watching him and he stood.

 

"C.C. please get Ohgi, Kallen, Rakshata, Todoh, and the Holy Swords up here. I have something I want to talk to them about. Something really important."

 

Golden eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do, "Are you sure about this? What if they reject you?"

 

"Then the reject me. They need to know and its time I finally told them exactly who I am," Lelouch said heading for his office, picking up the Zero mask as he did.

 

"Just how much are you going to tell them?" C.C. asked eyes narrowing slightly.

 

"Everything, minus a few details of course," he said, a small smirk on his face as the door slid closed.

* * *

Preview:

"What's going on here, Zero?" Todoh asked as he and the others walked in.

 

"I've been thinking that it might be a god time to tell you all something," Zero said still facing away from the group on the other side of the desk.

 

It was then that they all realized that Zero's mask was sitting on the desk beside him. There was much exchanging of looks as the core leaders started to get a little worried. Just what was he going to tell them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked that chapter and the little preview. :D I guess I should mention that I basically re-write the whole seconds season from here on out. :D Hope you like it.


End file.
